leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tri De Novus/Drakula, the Bloodlust Wyvern (Custom Champion)
Drakula, the Bloodlust Wyvern is an Custom Champion. I create all of these by my own. Sorry if there are some similarities to other custom champions. Abilities }} His next basic attack will deal bonus damage for 10 seconds. Half of this skill’s damage will heal himself. This skill cool down will be halved if he can kill the unit with this skill. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 15/18/20/23/25 |costtype = Fury |range = 150 }} He will focus on one hostile unit, and cause that target to bleed and slow for a few seconds. Also that target will be marked by him. If he attacks the marked target, he will gain bonus Fury by doubling. He is immobile while channeling this skill. |leveling = for 3 seconds for 3 seconds |cooldown = |cost = 15 |costtype = Fury |range = 650 }} He will spin himself around, so that his cloak will shove all nearby hostile units away. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = no cost |costtype = |range = 180 }} }} Drakula channels dragon power for 0.25 seconds, then his nearby enemies will be stunned. After channel, increase attack speed and movement speed for 15 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Fury |range = 550 }} He can also reactivate this skill again to target an area nearby him. He will summons a metal pillar from the ground, dealing damage to all enemies nearby the pillar based on their maximum health. This pillar will also blocks the path, slows them, and knocks back not killed enemies. |leveling = for seconds seconds |cost = no cost |costtype = |range = 800 }} }} Lore :There was a child in Zaun, living near the coast of the territory in a village. One day, the village has been invaded by Bilgewater's pirates, as that place is a great place for trading. The pirates seized the whole city, and managed to take control all over it. They forced civilians to serve under their power, as to prepare for trading. However, most of the people resists, and tried to gain independence. But pirates are more powerful, and ended up with brutal killing, execute those who protest. :Controlling people with fascism made people became furious and painful, as same as that child. He seek and waiting for revenge. He then escaped the city without noticed, and started traveling. He hoped that someday he will came back and give freedom to the people. Later on, he found Vladimir. As he wanted to fight back against pirated, Vladimir tried to satisfy that, as the child became his student. The more he learnt Vladimir's power, he found that it's not the technique suitable for him. He then abandoned Vladimir, and searched for another path. :Later on, he had to survived against wild animals, as he went through the forest. And then, he discovered that he was gifted to have dragon powers. He then decided to train his powers, together with Vladimir's techniques. Those things can unite each other eventually, and later, formed a new technique. He headed back to his village with his sword, and started a revenge, killing many pirates. With the techniques, none of the pirates were able to stop him, and finally, they fled out of the coast. His fierce legend has been told to the pirates, person to person, causing them to retreat slowly, and all went off the coast. As he became the bloodlust knight in the sense of people, he renamed himself as Drakula. And later on, stepped into Fields of Justice. Becoming Drakula :First of all, when I started thinking of creating this champion, I was thinking about Vlad Dracula. This guy was a king after his father, Vlad Dracul. The thing is, Vlad Dracula (aka. Vlad III, and Vlad The Impaler) inspires the modern Count Dracula today. This is because he had a horrible punishment of his enemies by impale their bodies to a pillar. However, the word "Dracul" in that time, was a Romanian word, meaning "Dragon". By the Modern Romanian, the word "drac" changes the meaning from "dragon" to "devil", which that's why today people describe Vlad III as devilish. :But I thought about the meaning in that ancient time, when "dracul" still refers to "dragon". That's what I think Drakula here should be describe. But not a lot of people will admit this because they're still referring to our modern dracula. So to make it more acceptable, I have to balance between "devilish" and "dragonic". First of all, I have to name him as Drakula, with "k" instead of "c", so that, they won't think about dracula much. Also, to make it "dragonic", I have to make him to be "heroic". That's why his lore is a kind of revenge for freedom of his village. But to make it "devilish", I created him to once be Vladimir's apprentice. Other devilish figure will come out by the sense of people reading it. :For Drakula, his appearance are mostly referred to Vlad Dracula, and also by Hawkeye character in Lost Saga. The thing is if Drakula completely has the same appearance as Vlad III, he will be no more dragonic figure. He still wields a sword, like warriors in ancient time did. He also wears a cape, and ancient armor. He has long black hair, which Vlad III also had. But Drakula has straight hair, as same as Hawkeye's hairstyle in an artwork. I didn't indicate his eye color, since he has his rage for revenge, his power inflicts his eyes to glow dead red. But Vlad III's picture shows his coffee-like brown eye, so maybe I'll decide that. :For his skills, I think it's the most difficult part of all to keep balance between devilish and dragonic identities. Start with passive, it's for indicating that he is not bloody from his insides like dracula, but filled with rage, waiting for revenge. His Q, indicates his fighting techniques, sword wielding. While his lifesteal is from Vladimir's technique, Q. The W is also derived from Vladimir's Q, but mixed with Drakula's technique, focus to slash the target without reaching. The bleed and slow is for CC in gaming. The E is just has utility to escape, derived from Drakula's technique to shatter enemies' attention and focus. His R is to summon dragonic identity. His cape (which has two) changes into dragon's wings, causing him to fly. His reactivation derived from Vlad Dracula completely, as you can notice by his punishment. :Overall, it is hard to create this champion, as it is very complex just for keeping the sense of dragon. As this is my first custom champion, I would like to hear comments so much. Just feel free to comment, I would like to hear all of it in any vision, so I could improve my process of creating a champion. Also, I'm thinking about creating another champion as Drakula's brother. Certainly, I'll make it less complex than this, so stay tuned for my next one. Category:Custom champions